


Quiet Afternoons

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: A day in the life of a certain married couple. Written as a present for Orlissa, who is celebrating her Name-Day today. Happy Name-Day.





	

To: Orlissa

Reason: Name-Day

Message: Happy Name-Day Orlissa! Yes, I Googled Name-Day when you brought it up the other day and searched for your name. Fun fact – most of the women named Orsolya on Wikipedia are handball players. You have a legacy to uphold. I think. I don’t know. I don’t understand your country. Anyway, enjoy a fic!

 

Quiet Afternoons

 

Ward turned the key to enter his home. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, but he told Coulson he was knocking off early. One of the perks of being an instructor at the Academy – you get sick days and paid time off.

 

He could already smell the scent of fresh cookies wafting in the air. His wife always liked to bake on the cool autumn days. It was why May and Jemma kept her out of the kitchen for half the year in the PLAYGROUND. They were tired of breaking out their stretchy pants. So was Coulson, but he wouldn’t say anything – male pride and all that.

 

Ward never minded Skye’s baking. In fact, he loved walking into the smell of fresh cookies, pies, and cakes coming out of the oven. Skye reminded him of a very vulgar, opinionated Miss Debbie.

 

It was one of his favorite things about her.

 

Skye was quietly humming along to the sounds of the pop/rock medley that Ward couldn’t name coming from the speakers. She placed a tray filled with steaming treats on the kitchen island.

 

Ward never thought that this would become a normal thing to see – the woman he married in a skull and flower printed apron scooping cookie dough out of a pot and throwing it in the oven. He looked over to the backdoor and saw their dog, Merrick, happily snoozing on his oversized pillow.

 

Well, the pillow wasn’t oversized. It was meant for what a full-grown Mastiff, not the two-month-old puppy they had adopted. Merrick still enjoyed it though. It gave him plenty of room to sleep on his back like he often ought to do.

 

The familiar feeling of lips pressed against his jaw brought Ward out of his thought and back to the present. Skye was handing him a glass of water and a fresh cookie with a soft smile on her face.

 

“How was work?” She asked calmly turning back to her baking.

 

“Work was fine. Eric’s reflexes are still slow, but he’s getting better. Gina finally managed to get a headshot with her rifle today. Think you could bake a few extra cookies for me to take to her tomorrow?” Ward spoke with a mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

 

“What did I tell you about speaking with your mouth full in my kitchen?” Skye whipped out with a spoon full of dough pointed right at him.

 

“You know, technically this is my kitchen. I _am_ the one who pays the mortgage after all.” Ward retorted with a smug grin after he swallowed.

 

“It’s cute that you think your name on the deed means you own anything in this place. It just makes me a smart woman for making you pay all the bills.” Skye sauntered over and grabbed the collar of Ward’s button down before bringing their lips together.

 

Skye was the reason he loved coming home after work. He never went without a warm welcome.

 

Skye broke their kiss and returned to her humming and baking. Ward wasn’t finished though and came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Skye’s arms froze holding the spoons on the pan. Ward’s lips grazing her neck and the feeling of his teeth on her skin making her shut her eyes in anticipation.

 

“Ward, normally I am all for being bent over this island for some sex in the kitchen, but I have cookies in the oven and Merrick hasn’t been walked in 4 hours. Please take him out for a bit, and once you’re back and I’m finished baking, we can get to the more fun part of our day.” Skye wriggled her butt against his crotch for added incentive to listen.

 

“Why do dogs have bladders? They’re always ruining our plans.” Ward groaned into her neck making her shiver.

 

“Just do it already, you crybaby.” Skye chuckled before lightly shoving him off.

 

Ward laughed before grabbing the leash and taking a very happy Merrick on a long walk around the neighborhood.

 

\--

 

One happy dog walk later and Skye was cleaning up the mess of her baking fun when she felt Ward’s hands around shoulders and his lips once again upon her neck. This time, however, Skye didn’t fight him. She welcomed the pleasurable sensation of her advances and even turned to kiss him fully on the lips.

 

“Is this why you knocked early?” Skye moaned as Ward cupped her breast through her tank top.

 

“Partly,” Ward confirmed as he lowered his other hand to her rear giving it a firm squeeze.

 

“And the other reason?” Skye slid her fingers down Ward’s chest, eliciting a purr from deep in his throat.

 

“Do I need a reason to knock off early and come see my wife?” Ward’s hands dropped to Skye’s thighs and she found herself hoisted in the air. Her legs automatically wrapped around Ward’s waist and her arms around his neck.

 

Skye spent the time Ward walks to their bedroom in the back of the house biting and sucking on his neck. Ward had to slam her back against the hallway wall twice just to maintain some semblance of a grip on her thighs.

 

“Do you want me to drop you again?” Ward hissed as Skye bit rather harshly at his pulse point.

 

“It would remind me of our wedding night.” Skye replied sucking the tender flesh of his ear between her teeth.

 

Thankfully, Ward managed to make it to the bed and unceremoniously dumped Skye on it. She was already making quick work of her tank top and jeans as Ward undoes his shirt.

 

He was taking too long for her liking. Skye grabbed the bottom of his shirt and _ripped_ the buttons apart, sending several skittering across the floor.

 

“You know I’m getting tired of having to always- “his words were cut off as Skye ran her tongue up the base of his naval to his chest, taking a moment to suck on each of his nipples. His sharp intake of breath made Skye smile as she gazed up at him through hooded eyes.

 

“Do you really want to talk right now?” Skye whispered against his skin. Ward heard more than felt his gulp.

 

Next thing Skye knew, she was on her back and getting assaulted by lips, teeth, and hands. She moaned her satisfaction into the skin of Ward’s bicep.

 

Merrick, meanwhile, was helping himself to his water and trying his best drown out the noises of his owners.

 

\--

 

Skye and Ward don’t surface from their bedroom until well into the afternoon. Skye was clad in little more than one of Ward’s t-shirts and a pair of boy-shorts. Ward on the other hand had on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

 

Someone had to look decent to answer the door.

 

Skye took a seat on the couch and grabbed the remote while Ward picked up the house phone. Normally, Skye would have dinner already cooked and set out by now, but Ward came home early and _distracted_ her, so tonight was understandably a pizza night.

 

Ward joined Skye on the couch once the order was placed. She wasted no time in throwing her legs over his and burrowing into his side with a big blanket.

 

Skye had some old sitcom on TV, and Ward honestly didn’t know how much time had passed until he heard the doorbell. Skye was not happy to be disturbed from her cocoon, but the promise of food soothed her a little bit.

 

Ward opened the door to some college boy holding the pizza bag up and a fake smile on his tired face.

 

“I have an extra-large with pepperoni, beef, and chicken. That’ll be $24.50,” the kid rattled off with experienced ease. Ward gave the kid $40 and sent him on his way before turning back to his wife.

 

“Finally, I’m starving.” Skye reached for the box as Ward extended it to her. Ward chuckled at her as he entered the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of beer for them.

 

Dinner proceeded quietly until Skye decided to use Ward as her pillow. Normally this was fine, but Skye forgot that he was right-handed, and she leant against his right-side. Now she had a face full of greasy pizza.

 

Ward’s laughter echoed from the room, waking Merrick who ran over to see what the commotion was about. Skye was fuming, but even she was giggling at the whole ordeal.

 

Ward took the slice of pizza off her face and placed it back on the box before taking a firm hold of her chin and wiping her face with a napkin.

 

“This is why they make dining room tables, Skye,” Ward brought up as he dabbed the remaining grease from her forehead.

 

“Yea, but Netflix was not around before dining rooms were invented so we are eating in here. I need to finish my show.” Skye pouted.

 

“It’ll be there tomorrow,” Ward proposed.

 

“Ward, it has been 4 seasons. I need to see if Hayley gets with Brad or not. I can’t sleep until I do and we’re out of coffee so we’re finishing this show now.” Skye punctuated her statement with forceful shove of his chest until Ward rested against the back of the couch and Skye was curled into him again.

 

Merrick’s whining disturbed Skye’s viewing though and she gazed down at the little guy. His big eyes making his desire known, Skye bit her lip to keep from awing him.

 

“Come on, Merrick, jump up here.” No sooner had the words left her lips than she had a puppy in her arms burrowing into the blanket with her and Ward. She scratched his head and kissed his nose before returning to his show.

 

Ward doesn’t know when they all fell asleep, but he does know it’s three in the morning and Skye is snoring into his side. Merrick is blissfully chasing something in dream land, making Skye’s arm tighten around the pup.

 

If it was Monday, Ward would wake Skye up, put Merrick in his crate, and go to bed, but since it’s Friday, he decides to just enjoy the moment and goes back to sleep. His neck won’t appreciate it, but his soul will and Ward’s been trying to listen to the latter a lot more.

 

Happy Name-Day Orlissa


End file.
